Seven
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: He had left her on their seventh Christmas, two years after they were married, three years after he proposed, seven years after they had gotten together. She hated the wanker, but she loved him still...
1. Chapter 1

She stood before the well lit Christmas tree. Her perfectly manicured fingernail jutted out and lightly grazed the blue ball. A nostalgic smile graced her lips as a tear trailed mascara down her cheek. The memories were bitter to taste, sweet to remember. She had been a pretty girl once. But the day he walked away was the day her happiness went with him. She tried to revert to the girl she was before he strutted into her life, but she tried in vain. He had made her a woman. And he had broken her. A broken soul is what he left her with. She loved him still…

Hey eyes, they slowly slid shut as she remembered, that Christmas seven years ago.

"_Mudblood," he greeted her with cordial disdain._

"_Pureblood," she countered. A soft smile crossing her face as they being their daily, sorry, their hourly row. _

"_The filthy Muggles wanted nothing to do with you on Christmas?" he asked…innocently?_

"_Those filthy Muggles, are my parents, and I chose to stay behind. __**Just. To. Spite. You.**__" She coughed lightly and moved from the doorframe. His gray eyes looked into her brown orbs, and he smiled. _

"_Oh, Mudblood. Will you never learn?"_

"_Oh, Pureblood, will you take the time to educate me on all the things I do not know."_

"_Gladly." _

Her eyes snapped open, forcing the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes back into their ducts. She hated the wanker, but she loved him all the same. She was lost without his playful banter. Another ghost smile crossed her face as she touched the ornament he had bought her that Christmas. _Our First Christmas _adorned the front of the heart. _Draco and Hermione 1997 _graced the back of it. Roughly, she yanked the piece of silver off the tree and with her wand broke it in half. Placing the pieces on polar opposites of the tree. A strangled sob escaped her throat and she fell on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

"Sodding Malfoy. You stupid wanker."

Abruptly, she stood from her position on the floor, swatted at her eyes and walked towards the coat rack. She grabbed his work cloak, wrapped it firmly around her shoulders and walked out the grand oak door. She breathed in the freshly fallen snow air and sighed. Relieving some of the pressure in her shoulders, how would she get through the holidays without him by her side? She walked down the long drive, remembering their second Christmas together.

"_Aye, Mudblood." He bellowed down the stairs of the muggle apartment. _

"_For the last time Malfoy, I have a name!" she smiled knowing his next response._

"_I know you as Mudblood, we were never formally introduced."_

"_If that's the case I'm packing my bags tonight, Pureblood."_

"_Rubbish, you're not going anywhere, __**Hermione.**__"_

_She laughed joyously as he jumped down the flight of stairs and wrapped her in his arms, spinning her with such ease. _

"_Happy Christmas, Granger."_

"_Happy Christmas, Malfoy." And then he kissed her._

She gripped the wrought iron gate for support as the tears cascaded down her face once more. She would take this day one step at a time. The car was waiting for her at the end of the driveway, waiting to drive her to the place that she did not want to be. She slowed her walking, almost to a turtle's pace, anything to avoid driving to that place. Harry stepped out of the car and leaned against the passenger side door waiting for her…patiently. Once she reached Harry, he enveloped her tiny body in a hug. She smelt the cologne. He used to wear that cologne.

"_Granger, this smells like dung." He whined yet again._

"_So does your mother's cooking." She retorted from the next room while slipping her dress on._

"_Take that back Mudblood."_

"_Never Pureblood." _

"_Fine! I'll wear the disgusting cologne."_

"_Thank you darling." She walked up behind him as he sprayed the vile substance onto his neck. His tie was crooked, she chuckled and walked forward. With a simple movement she fixed his tie and smiled up at him. He stole the quickest kiss he ever had and walked away from her, yelling over his shoulder. _

"_Wear your own cloak tonight! I get cold sometimes too." _

She pulled out of the embrace and gazed up at Harry, who in turn smiled warmly at the critter before him. "It's going to be okay Hermione." He muttered before opening the door for her. Taking one last glance at the house she called home before sliding into the perfectly kept upholstery, she cried once again. Who was this blubbering idiot? A broken soul, she could not help but cry. He was her life.

"_Granger do we __**have **__to spend Christmas with your parents?" _

"_Yes, Malfoy we do, and can you please not address me as Granger in front of them."_

"_Merlin no need to get picky." He opened the door for her before sliding into the drivers seat and driving down the road. He glanced sideways at her beautiful profile. He could not wait until that night after dinner. _

_Dinner progressed without a hitch and then he pulled her near the Christmas tree. He gazed into her eyes and smiled lightly, it was then that he placed himself on one knee._

"_Mudblood, Granger, Hermione, I love you, I will not repeat it. Marry me?" She nodded yes without hesitation._

It was a long drive to the place that she did not want to go. She was not ready to face him again, not ready to face her life. The life she had barely started. The life she wanted to have again. She looked out the window at the passing houses, getting smaller with each passing. She chuckled softly.

_She walked down the aisle in her white gown, she was beautiful. He smiled at her the entire way. As she approached him he said for all to hear "I love you Mudblood."_

_She slapped his arm, "Shut it wanker." _

_The guests laughed along with the couple and the ceremony progressed. And with the final words "I know pronounce you wizard and wife" Hermione and Draco could have not been happier. _

They pulled up the small pathway, and her breathe started coming in short gasps. She looked around at the other people, all of them there for him. None of them knew Draco, they were all there for appearances only, something Draco tried his best to keep up with. Draco wanted nothing but the best for her at all times, she smiled remembering their Christmas from the previous year.

"_Draco, do we have to live in the Manor?"_

"_Yes Hermione, where else would we live?"_

"_How about the little cottage down the road."_

"_NEVER! Gee Mudblood, I try to give you a better life and you want to live in a shack." She glared at him. Chucking an ornament at his head, he dodged the glass and it shattered against the wall. _

"_Bloody prick." He mewed._

"_Fiesty." And then he chased her. _

_It came as no surprise when she unwrapped a set of keys the next morning. _

The unfairness of it all, that this year, on their seventh Christmas together, she would bury her love. Watch as his beautiful blonde hair was locked forever in a stuffy casket. She stood with her head held high, and the tears still streaming down her face. Clutching his cloak tighter to her body she sobbed inaudibly. After the rest of the people cleared, it was then that she broke down, collapsing into Harry and letting out a low moan. He held on to her tightly as he watched the men place the dirt on his best friend's husband. It sadden him that she never acted this way when Ron was buried, but then again, Ron did not father her child. The only child she would ever have, the only child that had also died. Hermione turned her head slightly to the side and watched in amazement as

_Draco stood against a tree holding a baby in his arms. He smiled at Hermione and walked forward. Placing his ghostly hand against her flushed cheeks. _

"_Hermione, darling I love you. Drea here loves you. We're together here, and we're waiting for you. Do not come unless it is your time." _

_Hermione nodded and watched as he slowly faded away. _

Harry watched as they slowly faded away. It was a miracle, for in the upcoming weeks he saw the old Hermione once again.

Until that day. When she faded away.

-The End-


	2. Read!

Check out the Prequel story I have written for this Oneshot! I was yelled at by one, Justine, for leaving you all…hanging I shall say on details and upon further reading, I thought she was right. So the wheels in my brain, and my broken heart got to synchronizing, and I came up with "It's Been A Week." Check it out!

-Musical Catharsis


End file.
